Temporalidad Relativa
by MissTocinos
Summary: "El universo no tiene una linea temporal absoluta. Las partículas quedan inalterables una vez que los sucesos ocurran" El capitán Kirk debe lidiar con dos viajeros que llegan de abrupto a la Enterprise, sin licencia y sin documentos; así como decidir si su calidad como persona pesa más que el futuro prometedor que brilla para su Primer Oficial.
1. Prólogo

** Prólogo**

Siente como el piso oscila bajo sí. Alternado entre la conciencia y el sueño, fugases luces multicolores le llenan la vista y un particular dolor punzante entre el hombreo y el cuello le impide recobrar la postura. Pronto, siente el apoyo faltante en brazos ajenos que le levantan con pasmosa sutileza – ¡capitán! −escucha a la lejanía− ¡capitán!

Suaves sacudidas comienza con el trabajo de colocar las ideas donde deben ir.

−Capitán... −Roy ve la alegría en el oscuro rostro de su oficial− debemos irnos de aquí, el casco deberá separarse en cualquier momento. La enfermería es la mejor opción de resguardo por ahora.

Con la ayuda de un segundo uniformado, Roy, quien aturdido por la alerta roja que suena con eco en la cubierta, es atacado por el abrupto peso de la memoria.

_El puente. Aquel ataque sorpresa. Ninguna salida visible de la situación_. Va recordando todo conforme sus subordinados le llevan a toda prisa. Detalle tras detalle del plan trazado para la retirada, así mismo el inesperado mensaje de los agresores de llevar en su cargamento sustancia ilegal y altamente peligrosa.

El plan, si bien fue improvisado, en el tono firme y monótono de la asistente al sugerirlo fue lo que los altos mandos de la nave decidieron como mejor campo de acción a tomar. Separar los cascos superior e inferior de la nave, detonar los motores y aprovechar la onda expansiva de la explosión como ola de empuje y de ese modo salir del perímetro crítico que las sustancias peligrosas. Lo último que llega a la mente de Roy es un dolor en la base del cuello. _Y después nada_.

−¿Dónde está? –pregunta Roy aún en brazos de sus subordinados.

−¿Quién?

−La vulcaniana traidora. − no puede evitar el tono envenenado al decir esas palabras. Por su parte, los uniformados ignoran premeditadamente toda respuesta a su superior por el temor a cualquier reacción negativa que este pudiese presentar. Debido al estado aún aturdido de Roy, no se da cuenta de la evasiva sino hasta llegar a su destino, donde comienza a sentir menos el aturdimiento. Al arribo de la enfermería, la cual estaba abarrotada por la tripulación superviviente de la U.S.S _Keppler_, el caitán mira a los oficiales quienes se niegan a dar una respuesta −. ¿Y bien? −insiste− ¿Dónde está? −esta vez el aturdimiento desparece por completo.

−Roy…−el aludido presta su completa atención en el oficial médico que se acerca desde el fondo con aires decaídos y hombros bajos. El capitán Roy Cordova siente un singular frío estremecedor recorrer su cuerpo. Las manos le sudaban y siente el corazón saltar en cualquier momento−, Lo siento. – dice el médico.

Roy se maldice mil veces. Y con ello, maldice a todos los vulcanianos también.

* * *

En carrera por los pasillos evacuados de la cubierta inferior, T'Lar corre saltando con maestría de gimnasta los restos y escombros que se riegan por el piso del lugar. Haciendo gala de su poderosa herencia y perfecto estado físico no le toma más de unos cuantos minutos llegar al destino premeditado. La cubierta de motores.

−¡Scott! −llama desde la entrada al hombre frente a la consola del motor.

El susodicho gira la vista rápidamente al lugar donde proviene la voz completamente sorprendido por la inesperada colaboración. La ve, con la sobria y romántica trenza latera y el uniforme impoluto dirigiéndose a la consola de control manual del motor.

El hombre simplemente se dedica a retomar su trabajo no sin disimular ni un poco el descontento que la visita representa. De un momento a otro se encuentra maldiciendo en varios idiomas terranos y un poco más en estándar.

−¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –dice sin el más mínimo deje de simpatía−.El trato era que todos estuviesen en la enfermería. Incluso tú.

−Un plan premeditado entre los altos mandos de la _Keppler_ no es un trato. Y estoy aquí porque así lo deseo.

Con aquello, la vulcaniana se gana una furtiva mirada por parte del ingeniero −. Pues estás más loca de lo que creí, niña malcriada.

Dilatándose a las controlas secundarias. T'Lar comienza la ignición de los cascos superiores. Donde la enfermería fingiría de mando puesto que el puente quedó arruinado durante los ataques.

−Debes irte −le dice Scott sin dejar su consola, con una seriedad que durante los años de servicio juntos ella jamás le había visto−. Tienes tiempo antes de que las salidas sellen y quedes aquí abajo.

Sintiendo una pesadez inusual sobre la nuca, T'Lar da la media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el ingeniero que le mira profundamente. Bañados con a luz roja de la alerta, la joven cae el detalle de que los ojos de su compañero no pierden aquel brillo azulino que admira. Los encuentra pequeños y quizá no tan azules como los de ella misma, o los de su padre, te lejano ahora mismo. Pensar en su progenitor le hace retirar la mirada. Desea irse a casa tanto como desea permanecer en la sala.

Azorada por las repentinas oleadas de sentimientos, siente arder tanto las mejillas como las orejas, agradeciendo la luz roja que le ayuda a disimular.

−La máquina del motor posee dos consolas –comienza con su cotidiano aire monótono−. Era lógico que viniera. −dice como único recurso pues ni ella sabe que más puede agregar. Scott resopla desde el otro lado y las sacudidas que da la nave al desprender los cascos, hace que ambos deban aferrarse para no caer.

−¿No te arrepientes? −pregunta Scott con un aire ahogado, cuando la cubierta queda desprendida por completo−, pues yo si…de las 250 personas en la nave debiste aparecer tú para ayudar. Nadie peor. −Es T'Lar ahora quien mira a su compañero con desaprobación. Una nueva sacudida manda al ingeniero al suelo− pero no viviremos tanto, por lo que no me debo preocupar. La frecuente turbulencia es el presagio de que los motores deben ser vaciados en breve.

Encontrando equilibrio en la vulcaniana que le tiende la mano desde arriba, Scott llega a la consola y teclea con gran maestría los códigos. La alerta roja resuena opacada por el crujir de l cubierta. Con un último control, el ingeniero deja abrir las compuertas de la cubierta y el conteo comienza en la mente de ambos como un desconsuelo de lo que proseguirá una vez los motores alcancen su objetivo y exploten.

T'Lar se aferra a la ropa de Scott en un último arrebato egoísta, pero piensa que está bien, pues les quedaban segundos. Scott habla desesperadamente sobre algo, pero los oídos de ella están sordos a cualquier ruido externo. Solamente es consciente del ruido interno que la acompaña desde sus más tiernos años. Es el soplido del viento lo que suena en sus adentros. Ve a Scott gritado algo más cuando las maquinas comienzan a sacar chispas, las luces fallan y la cubierta comienza a romperse.

La joven sigue absorta en el sonido de la furiosa tormenta que se desarrolla en su conciencia. No se da cuenta cuando Scott la abraza, ni cuando ella corresponde el gesto.

Sólo está consiente cuando la cuenta regresiva llega a su fin. Y cuando el gran rugido de la explosión retumbar en aquel desierto y frío espacio.

* * *

**N/A: **Deberán disculpar si cometo errores con los términos técnicos puesto que no me son familiares.

Ese es un nuevo proyecto después de basto tiempo sin escribir. Son tiempos difíciles pero uno siempre encuentra consuelo de alguna forma. Gradualmente esto es un Slash. Tomando como referencia el universo reinicio sin embargo se harán referencia a las novelas y a la serie original. Nada que le haga imposible de leer. Saludos y gracias.


	2. 1

**1**

El llamarle impresionado, es, ante la situación en medio de la sala de recreo, una descripción superficial a comparación de lo que el capitán Kirk siente.

El doctor McCoy por su parte, plantándose en la silla con los brazos relajados y una sonrisa soberbia mira a su contrincante sino con diversión− me debe una, Spock −dice con decibeles levemente más altos de los que debería, sabiendo que el vulcaniano, así como todos en la sala pueden escucharle a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, Spock, fuera de sentirse ofendido ante la rotunda derrota, reverencia con gesto lento al doctor. Si bien, la forma de juego del médico fue ilógica y errática, no deja de lado lo tan astuta, así como inspiradora que resultó ser.

− Vaya Spock −le dice Kirk aún catatónico− en tu defensa diré que _Bones_ es el peor contrincante en ajedrez. Ni que decir en el poker. Aunque gracias a eso conseguíamos muchos tragos gratis en la academia. −la información hizo reír a unos cuantos, incluidos McCoy.

−Verás chico; _El que tiene más saliva, traga más harina_ −responde mientras es felicitado por algunos presentes, y Kirk gira los ojos con desgano por las ocurrencias sureñas de su amigo.

−Difiero con usted, capitán –comenta el vulcaniano una vez fuera del estupor inicial−. La habilidad que denotó el Doctor McCoy la encuentro sumamente…

−Una porra, Spock. Si dice "fascinante" no volveré jugar con usted. Deberá conformarse con Jim.

−… _Interesante_.

Nuevamente las risas se hicieron presentes. Con fingida indignación, Kirk se pone de pie para estirarse un tanto. Los juegos de ajedrez bidimensional entre McCoy y Spock no sólo le parecían entretenidos sino también bastante largos. Y no les quedaba mucho tiempo libre antes de cambiar al turno Alfa.

Con una distraída mirada a la sala, la cual se llena de bullicio entre los que charlan y los que cobran la apuesta (muchos perdieron al apostar por el vulcaniano), el capitán siente un roce recorrerle con suavidad la espalda. Un roce parecido al que la punta de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda puede dar. Al girar sobre si, sin el menor enojo por el asalto, se da cuenta que a su alrededor no hay nadie al alcance que pudiese haber hecho gesto tan íntimo. Lo que encuentra, sin embargo, es la rápida mirada de su primer oficial; quien debe cortar el contacto cuando una bonita alférez se le acerca para ayudar a guardar el ajedrez.

Pasan apenas unos cuantos minutos cuando la alerta roja de la sala se activa.

−Puente a capitán Kirk −llaman por el comunicador.

−¿Qué sucede, Cox?

−Una perturbación, señor. −dice el capitán en turno. De inmediato, en un gesto para demostrar la razón a la llamada, la nave se sacude más no de modo violento. − es parecida, pero de menor intensidad a la perturbación…de la _Kelvin_, señor.

Ni bien dicho aquello, Jim, dejando la llamada del comunicador, sale a toda marcha al puente. Spock y McCoy van a escasos metros detrás de él.

−Usted −señala a Spock−, Conmigo. Usted −le dice a _Bones_−, prepare todo el equipo médico.

Sin peros, los hombres siguieron las debidas instrucciones. Una nueva turbulencia les encuentra cuando abordan el turboascensor. La cual duró casi todo el recorrido al puente.

−¡Capitán en el-

−No hay tiempo para eso, Chekov. –le dice Jim tomando su posición en la silla− Spock, revise el escáner. Cox, dígame lo que sabe.

−Los censores detectaron una anomalía en el campo de navegación. Señor.

−Sulu, sáquenos del campo. Marque nuevo rumbo…

Por la pantalla principal, frente al tablero de mando, la zona de perturbación comenzó a materializarse. Grandes látigos de electricidad se formaros en cuestión de segundos alrededor de anillos en espiral que atraía partes de las coloridas nebulosas de los alrededores. Lentamente la _Entreprise_ giró rumbo para evitar los campos gravitacionales que la perturbación pudiese ocasionar. Bajo alerta roja en toda la nave, los tripulantes se hicieron al cabo de su puesto de forma inmediata.

Era bien sabido entre la tripulación la historia del capitán James Tiberio Kirk. Así como la gran agonía que la mención de la _Kelvin _producía sobre su persona. Haciendo el nombre del barco algo parecido al tabú. También era conocido todo al aspecto de lo suscitado durante esa perturbación. Y la historia posterior en la cual millones de inocentes habían perdido la vida.

Si tenían al menos una oportunidad de evitar cualquier acontecimiento, aunque fuese mínimamente parecido, las más de 400 personas en activo en la _Entrerpise_ definitivamente lucharían.

Desde el área de comunicación, Uhura captó unas débiles ondas de auxilio provenientes del agujero formándose frente a la nave, codificadas, por supuesto. Sin embargo fue Spock quien quien llega de unas cuantas zanjadas al lugar de Kirk dejando atrás su escáner de su área− capitán, es una nave de la federación. Y recibo signos vitales desde el interior.

Con los nudillos en blanco de tanto apretar la silla, Kirk fija nuevo rumbo, pero a una distancia moderada puesto que la energía exterior desestabilizaba a la _Enterprise_, lo cual significaba poner en riesgo a los habitantes en ella.

La imagen a través de la pantalla, distorsionándose debido a la luz y las olas de engría que fluían como ondas desde el interior de la perturbación dieron paso para nuevas explosiones, bañando al 'vacío' del espacio en explosiones coloridas al momento de choque entre las partículas y la reacción en entre ellas.

De inmediato, un agujero de bordes grises y azules se forma a la mitad del espacio negro. Por donde poco a poco comenzó a salir, a nueva luz, la nave que Spock había detectado.

−Eso no es una nave, señor Spock –comenta, al borde de su silla−. Es la mitad de una.

−Señor −comunica Sulu atareado con la consola de navegación−, si no nos retiramos enseguida la ola expansiva nos aventarán la 'casi' nave. Nos destruiría.

−Spock, ¿Cuántas formas de vida detecta?

No sin una sombra fría en la mirada, el vulcaniano responde−:Sólo dos.

La nave que se abría paso, se notaba magullada e inestable. De entre las costuras del casco, tanto chispas como humo se daban conocer. Kirk reconoció todas las muescas de un ataque anticipado. Las reconocía pues él mismo participó en varias reparaciones a la _Enterprise. _Imaginó ciento de formas en las cuales aquella nave pudo perder su casco, así como las maneras en las que cada tripulante pudo morir. La fuerte escena ocasiono en más de uno una que otra exclamación de horror.

_Dos sobrevivientes._

La pérdida, sea ajena, Kirk la sentía como como propia.

−Puente a transporte −se comunica Jim con premura−, traigan a bordo a los sobrevivientes. Sulu, cuando de la orden salaremos a Warp. Cox, tiene el puente.

Con pasos rápidos se dilató al turboascensor, sin esperar a Spock quien gracias a sus refinados reflejos, pasó por entre las puertas a punto de cerrar.

La nave seguía sin estabilizarse cuando ambos hombres llegaron a la sala de transporte. El Jefe de ingenieros despotricaba mientras daba calibración a los mandos.

−Todas las mejoras al caso exterior para que ondas espaciales lo arruinen −murmuraba con rencor− mi chica… mi bella chica…

−Concéntrese, Scotty. Si me trae a los supervivientes completos, le dejare trafica todo el licor que quiera.

−¡Ah! Como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

Los largos dedos de Scotty se mecían entre los controles pese a la turbulencia a la que la nave se exponía. Jim no tardó en llamar a un escuadrón medico así como a uno de seguridad. Daba por entrada la posibilidad de que los supervivientes fuesen o tripulantes o invasores.

Debía ser precavido.

Para cuando llegó _Bone_s junto otro médico y tres enfermeras, una terrible sacudida casi les hace perder el equilibrio. McCoy se aferró del tablero principal mientras que Jim se aferraba se Spock. La gran destreza de Sulu para con el timón les estabilizo lo suficiente como para ponerse el pie sin trastabillar.

−¡Capitán! −sonaba la voz del Chekov− necesitamos irnos ahora.

−Scotty, ya escuchó. ¡Tráigalos!

−Ya escuché. Pero no le entiendo, ¿Quién entiende a los rusos?

−¡Que energice! −torbellinos de luz de fueron materializando lentamente sobre la superficie de materia− ¿Por qué tarda tanto? −Jim se escuchaba alterado

−Es la interferencia, señor. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

Los remolinos de materialización aún no tomaban forma cuando las olas contra el _Enterpise_ se hicieron erráticas y de energía descontrolada. Lo cual era augurio de la inminente explosión. A la voz de advertencia de Chekov se le unió la de Sulu, ambos aclamaban la retirada, pero Jim no se iría sin las manos vacías.

Una larga y fuerte mano se cerró contra su hombro. Giró lo más pronto posible para encontrar al autor. Era Spock, se veía tan estoico e imperturbable como siempre, sin embargo, Jim pudo un tenue temblor en las cejas oscuras de su oficial. El gesto de simpatía no duró mucho tiempo, pero al retirar las manos, Kirk seguía sintiendo el abrasador calor que aquellos dedos de dejaron.

Los torbellinos de materia lentamente mostraron figuras distorsionadas que fueron trasmutando en sólidos completos. Y en cuando llegaron a la nitidez, Jim dio la orden−: ¡Sáquenos de aquí!

Tanto el salto warp como la energía al momento de la explosión, arremetió contra los asistentes en la sala de transporte que no llevasen cinturón de seguridad. Spock tomó a su capitán por toda la superficie posible que sus propios brazos pudiesen alcanzar, mientras que los médicos así como los de seguridad terminaron en un cúmulo de cuerpos sobre el piso.

Salvos de la explosión. Scotty festeja desde su silla con el cinturón negro cruzándole el pecho.

−Ahora que todos estamos completos… ¿Qué decía sobre el licor?

Jim se ríe de la espontaneidad de su ingeniero en jefe, pero ponto su atención va a los tripulantes recién transbordados.

En el suelo, sobre la plataforma de materia. Dos cuerpos tendidos (y algo revolcados debido al salto a Warp) permanecían inmóviles. McCoy, no sin maldecir en voz alta pronto fue para hacer su trabajo. Un caballero. Hombre caucásico de no mayor a Jim quien permanecía tendido boca abajo.

Y una dama.

Jim, curioso, se suelta de los brazos de su primer oficial y sigiloso y sin causar distracción a los oficiales médicos que se movían cual hormigas alrededor de los pasajeros, se acercó lentamente a la plataforma.

De rubio cabello, rostro en forma de corazón y las cejas características de Vulcano. A Jim no le pudo parecer más que una mujer sumamente hermosa.

Spock quien atendió a su naturaleza, acercándose detrás de Jim, contrario a lo que pensaba el capitán, intuía que esa mujer causaría problemas. Muchos problemas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**fantasmaalineal:** Si, tus suposiciones son acertadas. A referencia de la Keppler me di la libertad de tomar la de clase exploratoria . Anda, que es Fanfiction y una puede darle rienda suelta a la fantasía. En torno a las partículas, es justamente el libro que estoy leyendo, de ahí intento sacar algunas cosas para explicación de los sucesos. Temas tan complejos merecen al menos saberse un poco. Pero no al extremo puesto que no soy ni Física ni investigadora. Me ha dado ilusión que fuese mi primer Rev de tremenda autora. Quiero mostrarle mis respetos desde este medio puesto que soy algo timada haciéndolo en sus publicaciones. Este Fanfiction toma como referencia las novelas de _Triangulo_ e _Hijo de ayer_. También toma referencias de la serie original. Sin embargo, hago lo posible para que todas las referencias se adecuen a las personalidades o actitudes que los personajes desarrollan en las películas actuales. Es de dominio público eso de que el Spock (ToS) es diferente al reinicio. Eso es lo difícil.

Aunque es, mas que nada, otra versión del termino T'hy'la, la cual se interpreta de forma parecida al termino parabatai.

Muchas gracias a los lectores. Esta historia va a una persona que quiero mucho, pero parece inalcanzable.


	3. 2

**2**

Distinguir más allá de unos cuantos metros dentro de la tormenta se vuelve una tarea virtualmente imposible. Así como culquer sonido emanado de su ganganta, todo es opacado por el sonido del viento cuyas fuertes ráfagas oniricas de fino le hacen trastabillar unos momentos antes de ponerse en pie por completo.

T'Lar intenta vociferar una vez más, pero el austero y agudo rugido del aire le caya y le muestra lo inútil que es llamar. Emprende camino entonces, a ningún lugar en particular. Las ráfagas huracanadas son salvajes y juegan con ella cual muñeca endeble. Cada paso en la arena le es difícil, en especial cuando se ve obligada a cruzar las grandes dunas, quienes se rinden ante la inclemencia de la tormenta. La luz es escaza, pero es la suficiente para teñir el fino de un brillante dorado.

Siente que camina siglos, siendo el silvido de la torments su única compañia. Se pregunta entonces si existe la remota posibilidad que aquello fuese el paraiso, o bien, el infierno, quizá.

Millones de visiones del pasado llegan de abrupto a su mente. Memorias grises de su infancia, recuerdos selectivos de su convivencia con los pobladores de la _Keppler_, sus días de servicio y sircuntancias varias que derivan en ricas y varias emociones. Todos aquellos sonidos que alguna vez estuvieron presentes en su vida se materializan con implacable fuerza junto a las imágenes que se transmutan sin saber cuales son sueños y cuales recuerdos.

Abrumada por esas corrientes de información que tiran de su mente a todas direcciones, se deja caer al endeble suelo donde se hunde con facilidad, las manos, rigidas se vuelven puños que golpean la arena bajo sí debido a la naciente frustración. Y así como las memorias llegan, se detienen y se marchan. Algo nuevo capta por completo la atencion de la joven. Levanta las manos y las acerca a una distancia donde la tormenta le permite ver que entre sus dedos escurre transparente agua.

El eco del recuerdo pronto le hace pensar en el azul de todos los mares que vio y vivió, y así como la severa mirada azul de su padre que tanto le gusta. Pronto piensa en el cielo de los tantos planetas visitados, y de inmediato piensa en las infinitas posibilidades en las que su tren de pensamiento le puede llevar.

Todo se detiene en un azul que le antoja familiar, perteneciente a los ojos acusadores de su compañero.

Esos ojos pronto los recuerda mirandole cristañlinos desde el otro lado de la consola de mandos.

El tren de recuerdos retoma la marcha transmutando los recuerdos en escena de su vida. De manera lenta, T'Lar visualiza el rostro de ese hombre: el rictus desesperado cuando le abraza antes de la cubierta se rompiese por la explosión, la forma en la que sus mirada ríe cuando se pasea por el cubierta de máquinas, los agujeros en las mejillas cuando se burla. risueño. Los pensamientos se detienen nuevamente y la tormenta parece haber apasiguado, cuando casualmente comienza a esuchar voces ahogadas a la lejania.

El aire que había retenido, comienza a incharle el pecho de manera errática, haciéndole híperventilar. Pronto las sensaciones de manos ágiles que se deslizan por su cuerpo le producen un calor ardiente que le llena por completo; todas sensaciones menguann hasta dejar una agradable y lánguida pesadez.

En cuando el aire comenza a extenderse por todo el interior de su persona, la tormenta sesaparece, sipumergiendo su conciencia en una apasible oscuridad.

Pestañea un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos.

Pronto, en el abdomen, donde su corazón late desenfrenado, persive el fuego que sólo el tacto ajeno produce. Aturdida aún, intena mover sus brazos, pero estos parecen no querer responder.

Pronto visualiza luces brillantes y emptradas así como nítidas paredes blancas. Sin decoro, las facciones marcadas de un hombre surgen frente a ella también.

Los brazos al fin reaccionan y cual resortes se levantan para atrapar la delicada garganta del hombre que le mira con profundo horror. T'Lar siente fornídas manos alrededor de su cuerpo que le obligan a soltar al pobre caballero. No tiene la suficiente fuerza como para resisrse. Ni tampoco tiene la sificiente conciencia.

.

McCoy se retira exaltado buscando el precioso aire que le falta. La garganta le duele horrores y se maldice por los moratones verdes que se le formaran. Se retuerce y lucha por tomar el aliento perdido mientras tose y se aferra de lo primero que encuentra. Scotty, con terror, corre al medico para brindarle ayuda.

Spock, por su lado, se retira después de hacerle el pellizco Vulcaniano a la joven que cae sin gracia al suelo de la base transportadora. Jim, quien también había corrido a donde su amigo medico no deja de susurrar agradecimientos a su primer oficial, puesto que sin la intervención oportuna de Spock, McCoy hubiese sido estrangulado por una vulcacniana en shock.

–¿Que le...—intenta hablar McCoy entre grandes bocanadas—…sucede? que mujer tan loca…

—Toma el lado amable, Bones, ahora somos hermanos de estrangulamiento. —dice Jim mientras le da espacio a su oficial medico. Claro que este no ve ningún lado bueno de ser estrangulado por una mujer. O una vulcaniana. O por el simple hecho de ser estrangulado por nadie. Intenta decir algo, pero la garganta lastimada se lo impide.

Desde su sitio, Spock se nota impávido aunque sin un cierto deje de incomodidad.

—Es una broma, Spock —le comenta Jim restandole importancia al asunto—, en cuanto a nuestros inquilinos, deben ir directos a la enfermería, ya repuestos dependerá de su comportamiento lo siguente en el campo de acción. Si por alguna razón se ponen más violentos de lo que deben, recuerden donde esta la salida de emergencia, retirense y no se tienten en usar la fuerza.

Las enfermeras, recuperadas por el asombro se ver a su superior siendo atacado, trasladaron al hombre a una bio-cama pero mostraban aprensión en torno a la mujer.

Jim no podía reprenderlas. Sabía por experiencia propia que los vulcanianos aprietan muy fuerte.

A sabiendas de la condición en la mujer, M'Benga junto a las tres enfermeras trasladaron a la joven con el menor contacto físico. Lo que en si representa toda una hazaña.

No sin escuchar los improperios de McCoy, los presentes a excepción de Scotty, siguieron la caravana, agradeciendo que los pasillos al turboascensor esrtubiesen dnesiertos. Durante el trayecto y de manera soslaya Spock repasa el rictus de la joven. Puensa que para los estándares vulcanianos, posee un aire más bien masculino, con las orejas grandes y la nariz sin respingar. Y pese a los bastos detalles que la calificarían como un vulcaniana no muy agraciada, de cierta forma, para los ojos del oficial resulta sumamente fascinante; en especial por el lacio cabello rubio característica tan poco común aún cuando Vulcano poseía millones en sus tierras. O por la simple razón de que, de cierto modo, se le hacen tan familiares las facciones de la joven. Sin ahondar mayormente en el tema, acomda las manos trás la espalda, en busca de una posoción más cómoda para andar. kirk se adelanta unos cuantos pasos para quedar al mismo nivel del oficial y sin mayor decoro le llama.

–Spok —le dice—,usted no viene con nosotros — comenta, señalando el ascensor–: Alguien debe cuidar a mi chica mientras otro averigua quienes son nuestros invitados, de donde vienen y claro, la razón por la cual estrangulan a nuestro jefe médico. Y no pienso een alguien más capacitado que usted. No se preocupe, comandante. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

–Una petición ilógica, capitán. Como ha dicho: los antecedentes violentos hacen imperativa mi presencia para subrogarle. Como primer ocial es mi deber resguardad su seguridad.

–O sólo se preocupa por mí —le dice guiñando el ojo.

–O es mi deber.

Sin mayor gracia que la de un suave golpe en el pecho del oficial, Jim le susurra un "como quieras" y espera a que el Vulcanciano le siga. Una vez inalados los visitantes y con las pantallas reguladoras mostrandp sus signos vitales, McCoy, no sin antes hacer uso en su persona de un atomizador hipodérmico*, suelta una duda que le carcome desde la revisión preliminar de aquellos perpsonajes.

–Por más que intento —comenta casualmente—, me es irreconocible su uniforme. —agrega refiriéndose al mono negro con el pecho insignia. Rojo en ambos—. Quizás perteneces a un alto mando.

–Alto mando o no, pertenecen a la flota y por todos los diablos quiero saber quien les atacó.

Spock, atento a las pantallas laterales de las bio-camas, da aviso de que pronto el caballero despertaría. Una bioquímica con facciones gatunas dedica una felina sonrisa al trío de altos mandos antes de retomar su rumbo al laboratorio con las muestras recién tomadas de los inquilinos. Cosas del protocolo, dice ella, mientras se va meneando las caderas y la cola castaña que sobresale por entre la falda de su uniforme.

Kirk suspira por aquella muestra descarada en su oficial.

Cuando los signos de sueño en pantalla llevan unos minutos en MOR**, se acercan al hombre para recivirle. Kirk pone total atención puesto que se niega a ponen en riesgo a ninguna de las enfermeras que aguardan a los costados de la bio-cama. Una escolta de seguridad se coloca alerta a una distancia prudente.

El hombre abre al fin los ojos, pestañando pesadamente mientras intenta reconocer sus alrededores. De un tirón intenta incorporarse, pero las enfermeras hacen todo lo posible para evitarlo.

–Bienvenido a la Enterprise —se escucha decir a kirk al sujeto mientras las enfermeras le coloca una intravenosa con calmantes—, es bueno saber que no todos ustedes intentan matar a mi oficial medico.

El hombre le mira con singular atención– Es imposible… —susurra con aprensión.

–Aquellos que usan a menudo la palabra imposible tienen poca suerte en la vida— comenta McCoy al esucchar al caballero, mientras le pasa un tricorde alrededor del cuepo—, ésta lata tiende a hacer más de lo que debe. Ni que decir de sus tripulantes.

Se escuchan los bufidos inconformes por parte del capitán quien Kirk se coloca a un lado de la bio-cama y le palmea con camaradería el hombro al sujeto.– Capitán James T. Kirk —se presenta.

–Identifíquese —tercia Spock recorriendo a Kirk del lugar.

Si bien, los teranos miran con algo de sorpresa la actitud dominante en el vulcaniano, una vez incorporado, el sujeto responde–: Scott Crewe, teniente segundo... —se interrumpe un mpomento—, una mujer venia conmigo. ¿La salvaron?

Su intención no era precisamente la de parecer angustiado, pero Kirk tras dedicarle una sonrisa deja el campo de visión libre. Tras él, en otra bio-cama, yace la vulcaniana.

–Se puso histérica cuando despertó —McCoy le deja ver los moretones que tenia, —vaya modos tienen los vulcanianos.

A sus adentros, Scott no se sorprende pues sabe lo apasionada que puede ser su compañera.

Enseguida se hace una nueva ola de preguntas por parte del que, para Scott, era el extraño vulcaniano territorial.

Claro que las preguntas pronto abrumaron el estresado cerebro del hombre, cosa que se vió reflejado en el analisis del tricorde.

–Spock, basta. –dijo Kirk de manera firme.

y Scott se estremeció por completo.

–Oye, chico; te has puesto pálido —observa el médico.

Al otro lado de la habitacion, la vulcaniana desperta con una escolta de seguridad a su lado, quienes dan aviso inmediato a los altos mandos. Pronto la joven comienza a forcejea sin muchos ánimos.

McCoy se dilata al gotero en la joven para colocar calmantes, Kirk y Spock permanecen al lado de la bio-cama de Scott.

–¿T`Lar? — llama el hombre desde su cama y pronto, igual a una gran ola, profundos sentimientos rompen es su mente: Alivio, gratitud, desconfianza.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la joven vulcaniana dejara de forcejear, dando espacio a un respiro a los guardias y a McCoy. Aún sin fuerzas, se levantase hasta quedar sentada, mirando a su compañero con ojos de consolación.

Fue cuestión de un instante para que ella cayera en cuenta en los hombres que acompañan a su compañero en la bio-cama. Su rictus se vuelve una mueca vacía y estoica.

–Soy el capitan James T. Kirk, –dice sonriente Jim, pues puede apreciar los hermosos ojos de la joven–, bienvenida a la Enterprice.

Kirk deja abierta la pregunta y le invita a participar con una nueva sonrisa resplandeciente. La cual desaparece cuando ella comunica con rotunda respuesta–:No daremos información.

Scott desde su bio-cama piensa intranquilo haberlo arruinado, mientras Spock manda a esposarlos. Y la guardia de seguridad se dispone a escoltarles rumbo a los calabozos.

* * *

N/A: CIAO! Antes que nada, felices fiestas y espero ojalá la pasaran bien. Por acá hubo comida y familia y esas cosas que por lo general hay. Ya dicho esto, ahora quiero pedirles una gran disculpa, se supone que el ritmo de este Fic era semanal pero créanme, me está costando horrores. Navegar en la mentalidad de personajes tan complejos (Spock es el más complicado) me retrazan, eso y todas las fiestas anteriores.

Nuevamente agradezco a quien me lea. Un abrazo y beso.

PD: no estoy muy familiarizada con los rangos de la Federación, por lo cual deberían disculparme.

*Hypospray. Suena mas cool en castellano, fue una pena no traducir el nombre "Bones" a su equivalente. Ni modo.

**Movimiento Ocular Rápido. Última fase del sueño


End file.
